


Perks of Being an Avenger

by That_Hippie_Chick



Series: What Peter Learns as a Spider [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: Sometimes being an Avenger can be really awesome, and sometimes not so much. In Peter Parker's case he strikes out more often than he lucks out. Life has its perks and its downfalls.





	1. Peter meets the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm back at it. Thank you for all the nice comments on the last work. I'm doing something new that you could consider a sequel to How Peter Becomes an Avenger, or you could read it on its own. Hopefully, I can do everything you guys liked last time and bring something fresh.
> 
> ~That Hippie Chick

His suit has a bullet hole now. Yeah! Apparently Peter is just getting better and better at getting injured, and what really sucks is that he is way out of his normal zone. He has wandered into Hell’s kitchen. Honestly, it was a natural progression of following the crime. He followed it like a bread crumb trail to here. Luckily he had brought his backpack along, since he was tired of continuously losing them. He stumbled into an alley that was semi-light by the nearby street light. His fingers, bloodied from pressing down on the wound, wandered to the emblem on his chest and then releasing the suit. He groaned as he carefully changed into his clothes. Each breath now becoming a little bit more labored. Red started to seep through the shirt the minute he put it on. He shoved his suit into the bottom of his bag, and he started to inspect his wound. It was in and out, so at least all he had to worry about was stopping the bleeding which would be soon. Then there was all the other minor injuries like bones broken and fractured, and all the bruises.  
A hard thump from behind made Peter, intent on his wounds, jump. “You’re bleeding.” The voice was dark and could only belong to who everyone called the “Devil of Hell’s Kitchen”.  
Red boots and the rest of the outfit came into view. The vigilante kneeled down by Peter so he could lift him up and take him somewhere. He noticed the boy’s breath catch as he lifted him with his arm wrapped under his armpit and around his back. The boy insisted all the way to his apartment, that being the only place he could think off, that he was fine. Something about his biology seemed off, but nothingless this child no older than seventeen was bleeding out.  
The boy toppled onto his couch. Once they had made it down the steps that lead from the roof access. The amazing thing is he was still awake. He had tried to argue the dude in the red suit from taking him to his apartment, but he was not taking no for answer. The couch was kind of comfortable, but nothing fancy. Peter looked around at the apartment. Holy fudgecakes! I’m in Daredevil’s apartment.  
His voice remained gruff as he asked him his name, and Peter did not want to cross this guy and had to comply. “Peter. Peter Parker.” His voice shaked. He deals with criminals all the time and the Devil-themed vigilante sends him to a blubbering mess. At least he is one of the good guys, kinda of.  
“You’re not going to kill me or anything, right?” He giggled a little trying to lighten the terrifying mood that set around the room. Obviously not Peter’s kind of scene. His scene comes off vibrant, and right now that vibrancy is dying in a vat of black goo. The other man just grunted and went to expect the bullet hole. Amazingly the shirt the boy wore did not have a hole, and it was already closing up.  
“What the hell!” Peter found it amusing the Devil cursing about Hell, but the fear of having to explain how he happens to have a healing factor drowned that out. He pushed off the confused vigilante, so he could get up.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” He swooped his backpack from the floor by the couch.  
A softer version of the voice he previously heard halted him. “Wait.” He turned back around to see the cowl slipped off to reveal a man who absently looked towards Peter. He did not look at him directly, instead he looked around his general vicinity. “How old are you?”  
“Fifteen.”  
“So you’re Spider-Man.” Peter just shrugged.  
“Yeah, guess I am. Got to go. See you around.” It was so nonchalant, but Peter saw his face. He turned around and walked backwards. “And no telling anyone.” From there on out a mutual agreement formed between the two of them.


	2. Pilot

Clint grabbed the scrap piece of paper with a scrawl on it.

  
_I feel safe under your wing_   
_You protect me from the harsh, harsh world_   
_Singing the song of a mother bird_   
_Please don't kick me out of the nest_   
_Or let a warbler eat me_

  
"Or let a warbler eat me? What the heck." Peter launched towards the paper.

  
"Yeah we don't need to talk about that." He ripped the paper out of Clint's hand, but only managed to get the top corner. Clint smirked.

  
"Is Hawkeye your mother bird?"

  
Sam called out from in the background, "I bet it is Falcon!"

  
Peter scoffed, "No. It's May." A little disappointment twinged in Clint.

  
Peter then went to reassure him, "You would make a great mentor and all, but Mr. Stark kind of beat you to it and May... well she is May. No one is better than May."

  
"You can't date your aunt Peter." Tony said from behind them.

 

Peter's quick tongue then replied, "You can't either."

  
"Hey watch your mouth. I can get your aunt to ground you."

  
Peter scoffed, "I'm Spider-Man."

  
"You can't just use that to answer everything."


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I fell that I need to pay respects to my dog. Unfortunately, today he had to be put down due to aggression. I love you Klein, and I hope you are better off. So yeah the last couple chapters are going to be super angst ridden as I write them after this loss. That is why I love writing. Writing is always a place to unbottle your emotion. It is a place where you can come to terms with life, and have realizations. This is my love letter to writing. Please enjoy.
> 
> RIP Klein  
> 27 Nov 2016 - 30 May 2018
> 
> Also should I name the chapters? Like the title of this chapter would be Movie Premiere.

One rush after another, with each bow of a swing on a web, he gracefully travelled through the city. What day isn't a good day to be Spider-Man? Peter finds himself humming the Spider-Man theme song, but in his defense it is catchy. Well, the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song may be even catchier. "Spider-Man, Spider-Man does whatever a spider can, spins a web... shoot! Turn! Turn! Karen was that a mugging I just saw?"

"Indeed Mr. Parker. The usual."

"Um, obviously."

Just as Peter's feet hit the ground, "Incoming call from May Parker."

"Shoot, Karen! Not now!" The mugger turned around, his sneer growing as he saw the new hero at the mouth of the alley. _Why are alleys where all street heroes and villains regulated too. At least my other 'rogues' like to make scenes, and then I don't have to be here in this damp, stench-filled, dark therefore terrifying ally._

"Peter you’re late."

"Well, well, well, look who showed up?"

"Are you going to show up?"

Luckily with the man distracted the other person was able to escape unnoticed. Peter ignored his aunt and stepped forward in, hopefully, a menacing way.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Late? The party just..." The man didn't stand a chance. It was a simple three stepper. You know, remove weapon or weapons, incapacitate, and leave a note.

"You better be." A loud thud resounded through the alley as the man feel, "Peter what was that?" No letter today, but shouldn't the police know who did this by now? The webs are a dead giveaway.

"Just a little busy Aunt May. I'll be there soon." Peter brushed his hands off, "I'm on my way."

 

Beside their beat up car May impatiently tapped her foot and shot glares toward Peter. "We better make this short, I have another shift in a hour." Peter quickly hurried to the driver's side and threw in his backpack.

Peter warily had his hands on the wheel, and he was putting all his focus into starting up the car, and not hitting anything as he pulled out of the parking spot. His palms remained sweaty as he inched forward, but then a car start coming and he immediately moved back. "Jesus, Peter. Just get in there. They are going to have to let you go. Here." She grabbed the steering wheel and before he could frantically stop her she had them in the traffic.

After the whole pulling out deal there was no incident. Now on the way back home Peter's phone rang with that special ring tone, and that is when his mind completely left the road. "EYES FORWARD! Don't you dare answer that!"

"It's Tony Stark."

"That's not an excuse. I'll read the text for you." She grabbed his phone.

"The world could be ending or something."

"You'll be lucky if I let you move a single inch the next time aliens attack."

"Mr. Stark tried getting rid of me." May's eyes darted across the screen.

_Come to the compound tonight._

_It's Friday right?_

_Happy will pick you._

_I may be engaged, but say hi to Aunt hottie and ask her if it is okay._

She rolled her eyes as she read the last one. Peter's eyes saw his spot, just a simple parallel park job. May looked up from his phone, and took a deep breath, "You ready?" Peter's mind always reverts to three simple steps, so he thought about what Special Agent Oso taught him as he parked the car. When the car shut off his hand shot over to grab his phone, and he was typing away.

_May says it is fine._

_What are we doing?_

"I never said it was fine," Peter looked at her pleadingly, "but your allowed to go. Why don't you always immediately answer me?"

Peter grinned back at her, "Its Tony Stark." A reply to his text popped up. _Surprise._ His head hit the back of the car seat and he groaned, "I'm going to die." May smiled at his antics and leaned over to kiss his forehead in its exposed state, his hair needs cut.

"Have fun dying sweetheart." He lifted his head and shot her a glare, "Now go I got a job." He shuffled out and grabbed his backpack, and she slide into the driver seat.

"Love you May."

"Larb you Peter." He huffed affectionately as she restarted the engine and buckled up, _May and safety._

 

_Surprise._ No kidding. Happy pretty much pulled up after May pulled out. Peter caught up on sleep during the long ride. It is that or talking, and his overexcited gibberish, even when it is just to himself, seems to bother Happy. Happy's good side is the place that Peter wants to be.

Going to the compound is not an unusual occurrence. It happens maybe once or twice a month. Maybe training with one of the Avengers, but most of the time spent with Tony. This however is domestic. All of them, which is odd given Peter only ever sees a couple at a time, were in the common room huddled around the seating area. Sprawled out humans, blankets, and pillows filled up the large couch. When they heard the unmistakable shuffle they turned around to see the lanky teenager.

His excitement went timid, he knows them, but they aren't chummy. Plus, they are still intimidating because they are the Avengers. The f*****g Avengers. _Language_ , inner May chided.

Tony grinned, "So Petey what movie are we watching. What films must two people who have been in cyro for the majority of the golden age of television need to watch?"

"Um, _Forest Gump_ or maybe _Back to the Future_? Have you seen the _Wizard of Oz_?"

Tony slapped Cap on the shoulder, "Cap would like _Forrest Gump_ , and he is a little bit of a Forrest Gump himself." _Awesome I get to hang out with the Avengers! Perk of being an Avenger, you get to hang out with the Avengers... but why?_

"So I'm confused is this all? No training, mission, lab time, review of the baby monitoring protocol?" Tony's face light up. "No, no! Forget I said that."

"FRIDAY turn on an hour of spider-fails."

Peter let his head fall back, and groaned. "Why did I say anything?"

"Talking about Spidey, given you are an Avenger. We need to introduce you." Peter's breath hitched "With the mask, but we have an Avengers Assembly that you won't be able to show up to because of school." Steve's tone was stern.

"I can get out of it." Tony tisked from the other side of him.

Tony then went on to explain. "No you don't understand we are presenting at your school, Cap's war buddies grandson is the principal."

Peter sighed, "I know."

That seem to catch the others off guard, "You do?"

"He found out I'm Spider-Man, he told me to say hi." The others looked at him with bewildered faces. "So an Avengers assembly."

"Kid you are barely a member. You do not get to say it."

Peter looked at him inquisitively, "What?"

Tony turned around and grabbed for the remote, "I'll shut up now. Have you guys heard of that movie _Shadow Walking_ or something like that?"

Peter gasped and vaulted over the couch for a spot, "Seriously that hasn't even come out yet!" The rest of the night the group watched the movie, and then went to their respective spaces.

The thought of the Avengers coming to school had slipped Peter's mind until, "See ya tomorrow kid!"


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets better, but I think this chapter has its shining moments. I can't wait to post the last couple. I'm really trying to make them great. Please comment if you enjoy (or if you have criticism). It fuels me to be better.

Students shuffled into the gym and then found seats with their friends. Peter had convinced Ned and hence MJ, who now was always found with them, to sit towards that front. From there the Avengers could easily spot him, and he could see them better. A matter of hearing no longer being a problem for him, but at least they were not obscured by a couple of students who could care less. The best part of the whole thing being that no one else knows what is going to happen. As the others aimlessly wonder to find seats with their friends, Peters knows that they are all going to get the surprise of their lifetime. _Maybe not their lifetime, but at least the surprise of the year._

The principal walked onto the stage beaming, "Good morning students," he had to clear his throat a couple more times before the chatter died down, "thank you. Now you all may be wondering why you are here today instead of fulfilling your education. I would like to proudly introduce a personal friend of mine, Captain America." The students perked and the entire gym became a loud rambling. "Quiet down please. Quiet." Steve walked onto stage in full uniform. A couple students cheered in the back. Now that Peter thinks about it, he is happy he is not up on stage.

Once the administration got the students to settle, Captain came to the podium and gestured to where he had just come through, "I would like to introduce my friends as well." Leading the group Mr. Stark walked out with his theatricality, and then Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bruce. Uproar went through the crowd.

Tony happily took the spot light, "As you may know we are the Avengers, and more importantly we are once again united. Today we will be taking questions from the audience."

The principal offered a question, "Are there more Avengers now?"

Tony turned towards him, "Great question, there is indeed we have Scarlett Witch, Vision, Thor, Ant-Man, Black Panther, and obviously those aren't the only other superheroes out there in the world. You have a little dude on webs around here right?" Ned elbowed Peter, as Peter chocked on his own laughter. "Now please ask away." Hands shot up.

"What is it like being a superhero?", "Why were you fighting?", "Have you made up?", "Are any of the Avengers dating?", "Will Black Widow take me to prom?", a whole bunch of questions flew their way and they managed to answer them quickly and without issue.

Ned even raised his hand, and the others eyed Peter, who sat by him and blushed, “Do you get discounts as Avengers?”

Tony chuckled then waved at himself, “I don’t need discounts, but these guys are always getting a whole bunch of love from fans and stuff.”

Clint smiled gleefully, “I happily accept free cookies.” Peter smiled, because he knows the truth behind it.

Then there was that faithful question, "What do you think about Spider-Man?" The others nervously glanced at each other.

Steve took the microphone, "Well Spider-Man is an ally."

Tony then butted in, "Obviously I have supplied his tech, and it would be fair to say that we are training him to become..." he paused and looked around the room, "... to become an Avenger." People started to mumble around the room. Ned turned to Peter and punched his shoulder, and Peter turned to meet his wide eyes and gaping mouth.

A couple other kids now raised their hands, Nat motioned to one of them, "So you don't think Spider-Man is a menace?"

Tony sharply in took a breath of air, "Far from it. I may be biased, but he is not a menace at all. He is here for your best interest." His confidence started to build back up, "If you have any more concerns about Spider-Man I will happily diffuse them and I promise you that Spider-Man is trustworthy." The rest of the team nodded in affirmation, and couple found Peter with his head hung avoiding their eye contact. It is a current them after the Sokovia Accords, vigilantes should not be out there.

Flash raised his hand, and Peter turned towards him with an expecting glance, _oh great_ , "Do you know Peter Parker? Has he meet Spider-Man?" _Typical Flash._

Tony smirked and now looked Peter dead on, "Oh, he sure has." He then looked back towards Flash, "Peter is an intern. He has worked with the Avengers on several occasions, and that includes Spider-Man." Tony rubbed his tongue over his teeth, "I am sure Spider-Man is all gloaty with this attention, but is there any other questions." Tony looked like he was starting to get uncomfortable. I mean it is like talking behind someone’s back except with them right in front of you, and he could feel his tongue starting to slip. He is not use to keep identities secret.

A god sent hand shot up and a teacher pointed them out, "Is Cap going to do a PSA?" The room erupted into laughter, and blush became visible on Steve's cheeks. Tony turned his head in his directions mouthing _PSA?_

After several more questions about being an Avenger, how others could become interns, and who is the best Avenger, that one caused a lot of dispute between the heroes, the assembly broke up. The Avengers had been quickly escorted and Peter hadn't even captured a glimpse of them afterwards. _Oh, well._

 

Ned remained ecstatic for the rest of the day, and rambled on how Peter was Avenger, which surprisingly no one overheard them, but it remained as a sufficient pep talk for tonight’s patrol. _I'm an Avenger. Probably reserved or something, but nothing the less an Avenger._

As quickly as possible he dashed out of the doors, and had jumped the fence. No one had made it out, hopefully, but who cares? Time to go web-slinging!

 

A couple hours later Peter groaned as he stumbled towards the subway station. Part of his suit ripped, and all his web canisters emptied at some point leaving him with no transportation. Here are the footnotes. He got beat up pretty badly and now he is far away from home, and what did he learn? Never go into a fight all cocky, it always backfires. Yet a stupid grin could not but help to find its way onto his face. Being Spider-Man is so much fun.

Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the red and blue spandex hero that walked through the subway door and took a seat. He sighed as he collapsed into the chair. The man next to him looked at him with wide eyes. Out of instinct Peter pulled his phone out to find it almost dead, waterlogged, and severely cracked. He just sighed and leaned back into the seat pulling his knees up to his chest, and he felt his head start to bob to one side.

The train lurched, one more stop, a round belly of a mother pushed its way through the door and the crowd. Peter looked around at all the full seats, and got up. The person by him immediately stopped him, "No man, I'll get up." The women smiled at the other man and then at the superhero slumped in chair beside him.

The women at some point started to talk, "You’re that spider guy, right?" Peter turned around to her.

"Uh, yeah." That caught some other people's attention

"Did you hear what Tony said about you in the assembly at Midtown? My daughter told me all about it." Peter nodded, and smile tugged at his mouth.

"Yeah I heard it all."

"So you are an Avenger." Peter hesitated.

"Uhh.... sure. I denied his offer before, but yeah I'm an Avenger now."

The person's eyebrows scrunched, "Why did you deny the offer the first time?"

Peter grumbled, "Why don't I keep my mouth shut?" He then turned to the person, "I didn't think I was ready. Plus, I have other things to do." They came to the next stop, his. He got up, but before he left the women called out to him.

"Thank you! Street level heroes don't get enough credit." A couple other people nodded and someone else called out "Thanks Spidey!", and Peter saluted to the others as he walked backwards of the train. As he did so he bumped into someone and they called out "Hey watch it!"

 

May's face fell when Peter stumbled into the apartment with his backpack. She waited as the hours ticked by and the sun started to set. Now here he is obviously injured. His suit is off and she could visibly see several cuts and bruises. The most concerning part was the blood on the front of his shirt that appeared to be pooling at the bottom. "Peter, take of your shirt."

"May, I really don't want to have to make you check over me." He whined as she came over and took it of herself, "No, really May! I'm fine!"

"Don't you dare lie to me Peter Parker." A cut was on his lower abdomen, and it was already healing. Of course it was. "I'm a nurse. I know what to do, and you don't want that to get infected." She left him clutching his stomach as she rushed to the bathroom. She came back, huffed, kneeled down, and got to work. "I now you are capable Peter, but sometimes you need help."

"If I am capable then why does everyone treat me like a child?" He then hissed as she dapped disinfectant on his cut.

"Because you are a child." She then looked up into his face, "A child that I love very much, and I don't want you to grow up Peter." She finished the bandage, and pulled her nephew forehead down so she could kiss him. Her hands laid on his cheeks and he laid his hands on hers. She then got up and pulled him into a hug, "I want to always be able to hug you. Plus, that was quick. How long did that take."

"Five minutes."

May scoffed, "No more than two." She punched him in the shoulder, "We are getting so much better at this superhero team thing."

Peter chuckled too as he reached for his shirt, May quickly picked it away from him, "May I don't want to be walking around shirtless!"

"It's not like you have anything to be ashamed about with the whole spider bite,” she motioned to the six pack included, “plus I need to wash it before the blood stains." She then turned to look at the clock and sighed, "It's late Peter. You got school tomorrow."

Peter in returned sighed and pushed off the table. "Night May!"

"Night sweetheart!" His bedroom softly shut, and May felt her heart swell. _How did I get such a great kid?_


	5. Chapter Three

Evil beeps came from his alarm, and he rolled over to turn it off. His side felt a little sore with the ghost of his injury yesterday, and his eyes still felt heavy from the late night. _What is it? Tuesday. Shoot._ Getting stabbed isn't fun, and when you heal that requires sleep, and sleep sometimes displaces other things that you need to do. Priorities, which Peter completely forgot about. One of those priorities sleeping displaced happened to be studying for a test. _Maybe there is some time to study now._

He then looked at the clock, and the time reminded him how many times he has hit the snooze, four times and that is forty minutes. Peter scrambled to change, and get his backpack. May shook her head as Peter rushed through the kitchen grabbing whatever food laid in sight and bidded farewell, "I really got to go May. Love you!"

"Love you too!" The door shut and she sighed as tided up after the hurricane Peter Parker.

 

Peter knew that he is screwed, but he couldn't help but think that somewhere there is invisible time that he could just squeeze the studying into. Like between a class or before the bell rings. Reality disappoints. The bell barely caught Peter through the door, and he rushed to his seat. The test is the first period of the day too, so here is to failing.

The teacher just dove right into the test, and Peter did his best to make as much of it believably with as much hogwash a possible, and the rest he just guessed on. He knew some of it, but at least he feels fully rested and rejuvenated. _Just bombed that, but today can't get much worse._ He handed it into the teacher and he grimaced as he passed it in, but she smiled because she knew that Peter Parker probably got it right. _Not today._

 

Peter slipped into his second period expecting things to be a little bit better at least, but as the students filed in their teacher handed out an assignment sheet for an essay. An essay on something that affects and is important in your life. They teacher had a spiel about it, "This is going to be worth a major part of your grade," Peter only heard the next couple of parts, "you will have a week to write at least a six page paper ***** we will some time in class to work on it ***** this should be your best work of the year." In between sounded like a loud foghorn. For the rest of the period, while people furiously typed away and looked for topics, Peter barely managed to start a list of topics. Lots of them were things that he couldn't talk about given their nature and the fact that really they only affected Spider-Man.

_Mutants and spiders_

_Vigilante laws_

_Muggers with guns_

A kid looked over at his list, and he had to quickly hide it. It kind of screams SPIDER-MAN! What affects him as Peter Parker that has nothing to do with his powers and his alter-ego.

_Parental figures_

_Being treated like a child_

His eyes drew back up to the other things. _Don't they have a bigger impact?_ Suddenly his phone rang and the rest of the class turned towards him as he frantically dug it out of his bag. He shut it off without even glancing at who it was. The teacher heavily eyed him as he was shoving his phone into his pocket and it loudly rang, and Peter fumbled, "I swear I turned it off." His eyes went wide when he saw the Avengers icon and nothing else. He looked up terrified, "I can't turn it off." The phone began to ring and he knew what was going on, "I have to answer." His teacher crossed their arms.

"Hey," the teacher now came towards his desk fuming. "Kinda of in the middle of class."

"Kid, get your suit." He jumped up missing the teachers reach for his phone.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Tony's voice strained and Peter could hear that hint of frustration.

Peter looked back up at his teacher. "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher glared at him, but waved him on.

Peter gathered his stuff, and slung his backpack over his shoulder with his other shoulder pressing the phone into his ear. "Switch over to your ear piece."

Peter struggled as he reached into the pocket of his bag with the Spider-Man suit and supposedly the ear piece. His fingers finally brushed pass it, and then brought it into his ear. "Okay, I have it in." Some kids looked at him funny as he passed them in the hall. "I'll be out in a couple. Where are you guys?"

"Not to0 far from Midtown you'll know where to go."

A voice stopped him, "Mr. Parker where are you going?" Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Morita."

"Hang up." The principal crossed his arms, and Tony insisted on him switching over to the ear piece. Peter shoved his phone into his backpack.

Peter returned the principal's stare. "I kinda have to go." The principal's stance loosened a little, but he still held his stern face.

"I'll expect you in my office when you come back." Peter darted out, and then he saw the large plume of gray smoke. He definitely saw it, and he stayed there frozen in his spot as he watched the large cloud waft into the air.

 

Peter had rushed into an alley, or as he considers them now a changing stall, and quickly got ready for battle. He heard the serious chatter of the team, and he started catching tidbits like "Laser on your right" or "Watch out for that guy!".

Peter swung into the cloud of smoke. A large force of trained soldier tore through the city with the Avengers on their tail. They had guns that are out of this world and the soldiers are alien cyborg things.

Peter conked one out and he let out a deep sigh that relived all the stress on his chest, and to himself he commented, "So much better than school." A gun clattered to the ground after Peter knocked another one out and it shot off a blast barely grazing Peter. Peter turned to see Black Widow using a staff to stab one, and his eyes quickly adverted away. A vibration blast burst off through space. It ceased to make any noise, and it just disturbed some things.

Part of an apartment building crumbled, "It's not really that great of the day to be a neighbor especially in this part of town." The silence on the other end only prompted more chatter, "What no one lived off of PBS and reruns of _Mr. Rodger's Neighborhood_?"

"Kid I'm not here to sing about pure imagination."

"That's right you guys are too old to know about all the shows that I watched as a kid."

Someone scoffed, "That, or maybe you are just a baby." Peter jumped into hand to hand combat with one it started to get the upper hand. Its claws shredded Peter's skin, and his stomach plummeted when he noticed more surrounding him. One makes it hard enough.

"Wow, you guys are all in this together. I guess your heads are already in the game."

"Was that a High School Musical reference?"

"Shamelessly, yes." Peter's heart seized when the creatures formed a circle around him and started to prey towards him.  His eyes darted for a clear path or an intact wall. "I'm a proud wildcat." His chuckle trembled. That baseline of fear took over, and kicked out the confident Spidey. He knew that he is overpowered here.

"Steve it is not looking so good. They can duplicate themselves. If we can find the sources, however many there are, then it would be easier to defeat them."

"All you have to ask for is for the real Slim Shady to please stand up."

Tony voice bit back, "Not another word from you."

Peter responded with a timid, "I promise I won't make any more cultural references." It would be dumb to ask for help everyone else is managing on their own. He looked at the advancing creatures quickly tightening the circle. His voice quavered, "Hey guys how do you find the sources?" He felt a bit of drool on his back and quickly turned around to push the nasty mouth that hung open to reveal rows of sharp teeth away. _I could web sling out, but they would just follow me._

"We haven't been able to determine the source." Peter frantically turned around and looked at the circle of alien cyborgs, that know that he thinks of it kind of look like dinosaurs.

"It's like those spot the differences."

"Does this kid ever shut up?"

"Someone go over to the kid and help him out."

"No! I got this. I'm a big boy."

A couple grunts broke up the conversation, "None of us are free right now."

Peter continued with his explanation. "The source would maybe have something different from the rest. It's exerting itself, so it would be tired maybe."

"A possibility. Guys look for the tired ones." Peter noticed a creature at the back of the circle. It appeared to be a bit more sluggish, but the only problem is that as the circle had constricted it had formed several rings. Now the vicious clones attacked him for all sides and to get to the source he would have to through them. He had an idea, and gulped.

He shot his web at a nearby street light and jumped up swinging over the evil creatures and towards the source. His feet connected with the tired animal and caused it to topple over. He almost emptied his webs securing it in its place.

Peter saw the other Velocirapator things topple over and then disintegrate. "Yes! That was awesome!"

"Guys it is working." He looked around and saw that the other Avengers had done the same thing.

Pure euphoria rushed over Peter and he could not help but smile like a maniac, and then it faded away. "Karen, time."

"It is 2:30, you should make it back to your school."

The Iron Man landed in front of him and Tony stepped out, "Kid you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Really? Because you sounded scared over there."

"I got to go to school."

"School is pretty much over kiddo."

Peter shot off before anyone else could complain.

 

 

Tony, being a genius, was right. Students poured out as Peter pushed back in. Cuts now littered his body. The severity doesn't concern him as much as the quantity. Moving proved to be a little painful, because you could pull a cut the wrong way and it stings. He stopped in the principal's office, and when the Mr. Morita looked up he saw Peter his disheveled hair and clothes, and the long cut along his face. He just waved Peter off.

He stumbled into the Academic Decathlon practice. They had been doing it almost every day now with the upcoming regionals. Everyone had stared, whipping their heads around to watch Peter slowly walked towards the table they all gathered around. By the end of practice this will probably be healed up. Ned watches with wide eyes. The other students were shook.

Between the students there were rumblings of the battle that just happened not too far away, "Yeah and Spider-Man joined the fight."

Abe turned from the person he sat by to Peter, "Have you heard of the battle that just went down?" _Heard of it? More like it screamed into my ears as I tried to punch it._

"Uh, yeah."

Someone motioned to his face, "Do you know you have a cut right there?" Peter brought his hands up to tenderly touch the spot on his left side of his face.

"It's alright. Just ran into a wall."

Mr. Harrington looked back at him with a face laced with concern. "Maybe you should go to the nurses."

Peter quickly shook his head, "No I'll be fine."

"Well, then join in on the conversation. What do you think of Spider-Man?"

"I've meet him, and he is a cool dude."

Flash sneered, "Like anyone actually believes that you met an Avenger."

Another kid spoke up, "Plus, he is a menace. He works outside of the law and the Sokovia accords. Why would the Avengers even recruit him?"

Peter argued that point, "The Sokovia Accords are no longer in action. And Spider-Man was on Iron Man's side in the Berlin battle. He stole Cap's shield and everything." He now saw everyone's questioning gaze. _Said too much. Backpedal! Backpedal!_ "There was a video online."

"Well, more important than that. Who do you think Spider-Man is under the mask? Betty you have that section on the announcements."

"We think that Spider-Man goes to this school, and is probably on this decathlon team." Peter's eyes widened as he heard Betty explain, "Spider-Man has close affiliation to the school, and while we were in DC he was also. No one saw him in DC again."

It was a terrible theory, but as the Academic Decathlon team sat around the table making theories it turned into a new beast. The kid had a point though, and Peter hated it. “He is never out of New York. Plus, what about the fact that on the night of the homecoming Spider-Man took down the Vulture?”

"Who could it be?"

“Well, there is one person, or the lack of said person, that is connected to those events.” All their faces twisted up trying to think, and Peter was started to sweat. “Peter Parker.” The words of doom dropped on him. “Think about it! The Stark internship. He supposedly knows Spider-Man.”

Flash was doubled over in a fit of laughter, and Peter nervously chuckled.

The kid smugly grinned back at him, “What do you have to say about that Parker?” The worst part was that everyone stared him down with steel glares. "Look at the scratch on his face. He didn't have that before he went to the 'bathroom' in English class."

“Sh**, that actually makes sense. Are you Spider-Man?” Peter must have been so pale. Was this all it really took?

"But I can barely make it up the rope in gym class."

"You’re faking it."

"Peter your cut is almost gone."

"I've always been a fast healer."

Flash ensured everyone, "Peter Parker can't be Spider-Man, because then he would have told us already. Who would keep that a secret?"

"Well, obviously Spider-Man."

Flash scoffed, "Yeah, but Parker would have blabbed all about it." The others accepted this and went on to more theories. Peter felt reassured as they moved on.

That only lasted for a little bit. Michelle grabbed Peter by the arm, and he hissed pulling away as she touched his scratched up arm. "Come here." She had him follow her to an art classroom.

The minute he crossed the door she turned around and quickly slammed it behind her. "Time to fess up Parker. Your cuts gone entirely and you got all nervous when people were questioning you." Michelle terrifies him in her angered state, but he just seemed to be at a loss for words, "So you are Spider-Man."

Peter's jaw found a way to function, but obviously it malfunctioned, "I am Spider-Man."

Michelle grinned and shrugged, "I've figured. Especially with how you dumped Liz at Homecoming."

Peter threw up his arms, "So you make me freak out for nothing."

"Thanks for finally fessing up," she reached out and grabbed towards his face.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not really a romance person, and the relationship that starts to brew in this chapter is not a key element so I don't think I'll be putting a tag on the work.

MJ grabbed Peter's face and smashed her lips against his she pushed him against the table and he had to use his arms to support himself. His eyes dilated. He then moved his arms to her back to pull her in closer. _For a first kiss it isn't bad... who am I kidding this is great._ Her tongue prodded around in his mouth, and he could barely breathe. The world zoned out, and all thoughts went to the girl eating his face off at the moment. Her skin felt perfect and smooth to the touch, her hair smelled like citrus or something really down to Earth, and she keep taking his breath away. Of course there are blemishes, but they went unnoticed, everything went unnoticed. That's why the Avengers were able to walk into the scene. Peter frantically pulled away, and turned around with wide eyes. MJ just smirked.

He threw his arms up as if to remove himself from the crime scene, and beg innocence. Steve at the forefront crossed his arms. MJ went to leave, but before she left she turned around, "Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot." He watched longingly as she left. _Take me with you._

Shock caused Peter's mouth to remain open, and eyes to remain wide and dilated. Whatever just happened still had all his neurons in his brain firing. He looked guilty like someone just caught him doing something he probably should not have. _How am I not supposed to be doing that?_ Tony broke the silence with a screech, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Quickly he responded, "It's nothing!"

"It didn't look like nothing." Steve looked expectedly towards Peter.

Natasha clicked in disapproval, "You never told us you had a girlfriend."

Peter then threw his hands in front of himself to explain, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Not your girlfriend my a**!"

"You should have knocked."

"So you were making out with her."

Peter sighed, "Yeah."

Clint sighed. "Teenagers."

"So, uh... what do you guys need me for?"

"We need you for the debriefing of the battle." Peter nodded, and looked back for his backpack. He set his hands on the table as he turned around to pick it up, but as he moved to leave his arm pulled him back.

"You got to be kidding me." He yanked his hand from the table as much as possible, but it didn't budge. He looked back at the others, and sighed, "Can someone punch me?"

Clint was throwing a punch without question, and with his fist a few inches away Peter's instinct kicked in and he jumped out of the way, and his hand detached with the sense of danger now lurking. Peter shook his hand, and then grabbed his backpack, which then one of the straps broke. He chuckled nervously as he adjusted it.

"Get your stuff together kid."

 

 

"I thought for sure there was no reason to worry about Peter Parker making out with girl in an art classroom." Tony threw up his hands in the air. "What, all the sudden you can actually make eye contact with them?"

Peter just mumbled, "I wasn't really making eye contact. I was a little distracted."

Disgusted, Clint groaned, "Please, I don't need that to be described."

"So you liked it?" Natasha cocked her head.

Peter stuttered a little, "It... it was good. I don't really have anything to compare it to but..." He let out a little exasperated sigh.

As the second girl of the day to kiss him, Natasha grabbed him and pressed her lips against his. She had him sucking for breath. "As good as that?"

Tony's mouth dropped. Peter took a couple deep breaths as he realized what just happened. "Better. Better than that."

"So who was your girlfriend?"

"MJ, but she just decided to kiss me for reasons."

"Reasons? What kind of reasons?"

"I think that was her way of telling me she is proud, or happy, or something."

Good-hearted chuckles came from Sam's stomach, "Well, she really means it buggy ."

Tony chimed in, "As long as you have safe sex." Peter blushed.

Steve set down his shield on the table to bring everyone's attention up to the front, "Time for business."

 

 

Peter's mind wandered like a gazelle in a meadow, or something along those lines. His mind still stuttered at the thought that he, Peter Parker, finally managed to kiss a girl. The possibilities had faded away as the years wore on and they appeared bleak, but in came Michelle shattering his entire world. Then again it probably would not happen again. She only did it because he told her the truth, because he trusted her. In all honesty, he would have never told her if it was not out of necessity. The standard stood at the same level for everyone else. Everyone who had found out about his identity had found out due to a technicality, climbing into your room, standing in your room with a suit, a genius somehow figures out your secret identify and is sitting in your living room, and telling people because he wants them to trust him.

"Peter. Peter. Peter are you with us? Peter." The voice drew him from his wonderings, and broke his tangent.

"Huh, oh, uh, yes. What was the question?"

"Where were you off to?"

"Just thinking."

"Please let us enter your adolescent brain and assure us that you aren't up to no good."

"Of course not Mr. Stark, I'm actually thinking about homework." _Hope they don't question it. I really don't want them heckling me about some girl._

Sam pointed at him accusing, "He's thinking about the girl," _Well there goes that_ , "look how googly eyed he is."

Tony looked down at his watch, "About time you go home? Wouldn't you say Mr. Parker."

"Shouldn't I be here for the debriefing. I promise that I'll pay attention."

"What about you let the grownups talk. I pretty sure it is right around your bed time."

Peter grumbled under his breath as he got up, "I haven't had a bed time since I was ten." The others watched patiently as Tony ushered the kid out to the door.

At the door Tony clapped Peter's shoulder and Peter turned around to meet his eyes, "We'll call you when we need you. If you are in danger or hurt call us. Don't do anything stupid. Stay in that gray area." Peter nodded as he listened, "Happy will take you home." When felt that was it Peter started walking towards the door. "Keep thinking about your _homework_." Sarcasm dripped from his voice and Peter could hear some laughter from inside the room.

He heard the door to the conference room close and Tony clap his hands, "Okay, back to business."

 

So many things now filtered through Peter's brain. Michelle, the Avengers, school, for real this time, and the next time he could patrol. These thoughts followed him around sending him into a lackluster haze where he barely noticed much going on around him in the outside world. The bubble broke in class. "End of the year party at my place!" Flash grinned as the other members of the decathlon team were excitedly talking about the party, "Expect to see you there too Parker." Flash isn't a bad guy most of the time, sometimes he is mean, but most of the time his genuinely kind all be it a little arrogant.

Peter just looked with his eye widely at Flash. "I'm not so sure, I'm kind of busy..."

"With what the Stark internship?" Flash laughed at his own joke. Flash dropped an invitation in front of Peter. _SCHOOLS OUT! POOL PARTY! Flash's house._ Peter knew the neighborhood. It is a nice neighborhood, the same one Liz had lived in. An expensive neighborhood exactly where you expect insanely rich people and villains who make money off lucrative businesses to live. _Why not? Spidey can take a night off. Plus, if anything goes down I can always just hop into the suit._ It may have been the constant worries and the promise of relief, or just the idea of a party to the teenaged mind, but Peter came to a conclusion.

Ned jeered him in the side with his elbow once the practice ended, "Dude are you going?!"

"Of course! Let's have some fun."

"Is Spider-Man coming?"

"No. He's not a party trick."

"Oh, that's cool." Ned nodded.

"See you there buddy!" Ned waved as he walked towards his mom's car.


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I were to name this chapter it would be called Pool Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my hiatus, but I've been getting inspired for the last part of this work with some comics and some psychology analysis on Peter Parker. Please leave me comments because they are my fuel, and they let me know if should keep doing what I am doing or if I need change things up. Just please COMMENT. I am desperate. I just hit me up. (When begging for comments sounds like you need drugs.) On that note don't do drugs, or excessive/underage alcohol consumption.

Peter sits in the front of the car eyeing up the bright, colorful lights coming from the house, and the silhouettes of people partying hard. He turned back to his Aunt, she smiled at him. "I'm so happy you are a taking a break dear. With all this Spider-Man nonsense and stuff."

Peter hesitantly responds, "Me too.", he sounds unsure of himself and as if he is trying to convince himself that he wants to take a break and go to Flash's party. Ned is giddy in the back. _Come on Pete, first of all stop talking in third person, and second of all it is time to celebrate. Peter Parker, darn it there you go talking in third person again, is a great dude. This will be fun._

"Well come on!" Peter nods and then opens the door determinedly. Once May pulled out Ned exclaimed, "This is going to be the night of our lives!"

Peter nodded, "All we have to do is make it past midnight." Ned patted him on the back and they started their journey, the nerve wracking journey, to the front door.

Once they crossed the threshold of the house it reeked of booze, and it was starting to give Peter a migraine. The bright strobe lights and the loud music wasn't helping much either. He pushed past his over reactive senses and looked around at the activities of the kids. There was a game of beer pong set up at the dining room table; it looked like a nice table. In the corner their seemed to be an herby smoke rolling off blunts that some people passed around, and then a whole lot of bodies grinded against each other to the beat of the music. Not exactly Spider-Man's scene, but maybe it could Peter Parker's? _What am I doing?_

Ned and him cautiously ventured farther into the thicket of teenagers and their elicit activities. _It is not so bad._ Peter felt a little bit of nerves die down. Peter and Ned managed to blend into the party scene. Someone was sobbing, and another person was retching in the bathroom. Peter cringed as he heard them retch. Ned tugged Peter to the corner where the smoke wafted from, and the smell made everything worse. He stumbled away while Ned partook a little in the weed smoking, but after one he quickly retreated and shook his head, "Don't try that."

He looked at his paled friend and then someone called from behind, "Aren't feeling adventurous?" _It really isn't my kind of scene._ "Come and try this Parker!" Peter looked over at the guys playing beer pong.

He looked backed at Ned who looked back at him expectedly, and then he in a somewhat hushed yell, "Dude! Have fun!" Pulling back his shoulders and walking confidently towards the table he nodded. _Just a teensy bit of alcohol won't hurt. Plus, got that super-metabolism on your side. Look at Spidey go!_

 

If you think about it Spider-Man is like Peter Parker on steroids, no scratch that. Spider-Man is the idealized life that Peter Parker always dreamed of, and it his true self. The self that he cannot be when he is just being "puny Parker". Spider-Man is his full potential. His Spidey-self.

Well apparently, booze washes a little bit way from that veil between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. His filter weakened and Spider-Man started to leak from his mouth with witty remarks and quips. It also meant that his aim miraculously improving throughout the game. By the end of the game the other team was wasted and not willing to go another round. The tingle of alcohol had started to wash over and now buzzed in his system. _Like May told you, always carry a cup, pour your own drinks, don't drink from kegs or coolers, and don't let anyone get you a drink._ His watch beeped angrily at some point, and his eyes pulled to the Stark Tech watch on his wrist. With alcohol slowing his cognition, he didn't really think of what that could mean. His minds wandered around the party. Kids were starting to lazily sit on the couch and pass. In the background, Peter could her people getting it on. Lights strobe, the music pounded, and the dancing pulsed to the beat.

Then he caught the steely eyes of MJ. She was staring at him right on, and it made him look down at himself. His Hawaiian shirt was partially unbuttoned, and his trunks hung loosely off of him. His white shoes somehow remained spotless. He looked back up at her. MJ smirked at him, and then she was coming up and shoving a red solo cup into his hands and then she grabbed onto his collar pushing him up against a wall taking him away from Ned.

It has to be the fumes or something, because MJ is right now eating his face off, _again_. She barely came off him to huff, "You should know better wearing just that Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks Mr. Parker." _I'm not going to complain. This is already pretty great party._ She pressed him against the wall as she sucked his soul out from his mouth. A little déjà vu of the art classroom ran through Peter's mind "You even have four already unbuttoned. Are you insane Parker?" She was taking no time unbuttoning the rest, and as she did so she leaned down to suck on his neck.

Peter chuckled a little, then again he had no clue why Michelle was doing this and if he thought about it he doesn't really think he can do it either. "Michelle, what are you doing?" She suckled more on his neck.

"I'm kissing you, because I've been meaning to for a while, and I really liked it last time, and I think high school relationships are overrated because they never last but they are somehow 'magical'." Her words were quick, and she went right back to kissing him.

He is sensitive, and his neck is no exception. His head arched back only exposing his neck more. Hormones thickened the air, and obvious tension needed to be relieved. _Stupid hormones, they always stop rational thinking._ Then there is the fact that MJ just makes him feel so hot, she makes feel like more than he is. Naturally when you are with someone that makes you feel like that and you're a teenager a boner forms. He then thought back to what the Avengers said, and the beautiful illusion that had given the entire world a dreamy tint came shattering. _Safe sex._ It actually worked, because Peter now felt out of the moment, and MJ began to notice.

"Peter are you with me?" Her kissing came to a stop, _thank God, don't know how much longer I would have lasted._

He sighed and pulled away from MJ, "Just something the Avengers said."

"Please, dear God, not 'with great power comes great responsibility'. You can't just stop having fun because of it..."

"No, they gave me 'the talk'." It started with a snort following with MJ's face contorting into laughter, and then she was grabbing her stomach as she doubled over in hysterics.

Peter grumbled, and his face scrunched up a little, "It's not _that_ funny Michelle."

MJ wiped her eyes and sighed, and replied with a sort of glibness in her voice, "Of course not, just the alcohol talking." She smiled and shook her head, "Thanks from stopping me from doing something I would regret. At least I'm not going to be having a spider offspring anytime soon." She brushed the tears away from her face and shot him _finger guns?_ "Keep it casual! I'll think I'll go back. Probably go home, it's getting late and this is just a little..."

"Awkward?” Peter supplied.

MJ sighed, "Well it is just the nature of things. Thanks for fun. I don't always get to be the 'life of the party'."

Peter weakly chuckled, "Yeah fun."

MJ shrugged, "Hormones, what can you do about them?" She left Peter leaning against the wall and dangerously close to almost ruining his "innocence", as the Avengers call it. He could feel the hickies forming where she had liberally sucked his neck.

 

Peter had slowly made his way back into the crowd, but before he buttoned his shirt up all the way and tired to straighten his trunks a little.

Plenty of liquor had been brought, but somehow it had already ran out and they hadn't even made it to midnight. So know people were raiding the cupboards and cabinets for the liquor stash. A loud hoot called all the other searchers once it had been located. The sprawl and the movement and then the rush for the liquor was monomania, and Peter did his best to stay out of the way as he looked around for Ned. He pulled his phone out, _sorry I ditched u_

A couple dots showed up.

_cool bro, I kinda ditched first_

_some kid from science offered me a ride home_

_have fun_

Peter sighed and let his phone drop to his side for a moment, and then he pulled it back up.

_see you on Monday_

 

_you too_

_good luck with MJ *winky face**winky face*_

Peter sighed and then shoved his phone back into his pocket. No MJ, no Ned, guess he has to face this party on his own. Until midnight, that is all.

 

He just forgot that without Ned and MJ, his buffers, that Flash would take this opportunity to be as cruel as possible.

It started with a chant, "POOL TIME! POOL TIME!", _who would even chant that?_ Still it worked, everyone congregated in the backyard around the pool. People were slapping each other with wet pool noodles. Others were slipping onto the inflatable rafts that were shaped like sea creatures. There was a tube that looked like a turtle with a giant hole cut out of its center, and there was also a dolphin. Most of the girls avoided the splashing by sitting on the longue chairs or on towels in the grass under the strung up lights.

Everyone hooted as Flash sauntered up to the diving board. He bowed graciously and then mounted it. He ran from the beginning to the end and then a huge splash erupted from the pool when he cannonballed. Every shouted and clapped, and as Flash came up his hands went to push his hair back. His eyes meet Peters, and a mischievous grin made its way onto his face.

“PETER PARKER! Show us what you got _Penis_.” Flash sneered as Peter walked towards the diving board. He meagerly started to unbutton his shirt.

Someone in the background silently exclaimed, “Sh*t, since when did Parker have abs?” Some girls giggled near the pool bar as they checked Peter out. He became aware of his cheeks probably becoming a fire hydrant red.

Peter walked towards the end. _Just have some fun. Relax._ With that he looked down into the water. He could almost make out the reflection of himself.  His lean spider physique making its first appearance out in public, his hair a little tussled, and bags starting to form under his eyes. He also saw the scars from the Vulture and then his mind went right back to the lake. His breathing hitched. _You can do this just a simple little flip in. Show off what you can do a little. If anyone ask questions you are drunk and it was just your luck._

With his own little pep talk he moved back to the beginning and then ran in and did a front flip. Only a double. He could have done more in his sleep. The air brushed pass his uncovered skin, and it was almost as great as being Spider-Man. It just didn't have that swooping feeling in his stomach. Then he hit the water and went in smoothly. Honestly, the water is not bad.  He wasn't confined in a parachute or anything, so it is fair to say he is safe.

He bobbed up, and saw everyone's mouth hanging from their jaw. Flash's eyes flew to the size of saucers. _Oh no, too much._

Some kid exclaimed, “No F*****G way!" Flash just stuttered, but then he caught himself and slapped a sly grin on his face.

"So Peter has been learning some new tricks." Something, more clearly someone, hit Peter square in the back forcing out his breath and plunging him into the water gasping for air. All he got was a mouthful of water. They held him down even as he struggled to get out from their grasp, and then more joined in on the horseplay. His hands were sent grappling as he pushed others out of the way.

"Jesus Flash, Peter's drowning," Flash didn't pay any attention, and no one else did until the girl called out, "Peter's drowning!" Full on panic attack was now hitting Peter and his will was also slipping away. He started to sink away from the group of boys at the top. As he slipped out of consciousness he felt hands grab him.

A small crowd watched as another boy, he was on the football team, dove in after Peter. He managed to get him onto the pool deck. Peter groaned and rolled to his side coughing up water. "Mr. Parker it appears as if you have taken in a large amount of water." The voice caught everyone's attention, "Would you like me to notify the Avengers?"

Peter groaned, "Not right now Karen."

"I'm afraid I have to in this state, it is part of the Itsy Bitsy Spider Protocol."

Peter shook his head, and the boy who dove in for him had his hand placed on his back. "Why in the world did you ask then?"

"Mr. Stark wants to make you feel like you make decisions in your role as the 'friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.'" Peter chocked when he heard Karen say that out loud.

"Not so loud," he hissed. Whoever wasn't inebriated out of their minds stared widely at Peter, which included the guy who just saved him. Peter turned around to meet his wide eyes. "Um, thanks."

Some girl in the corner just stated, "No kidding."

The other guy went and grabbed a towel from the pool bar and gave it to Peter as he was giving it to Peter he said, "No, thank you." Peter quickly wrapped himself. He just grimaced and gave a head nod to the already retreating guy.

 

He walked out to the front porch, and sat down. The cool night temperatures started to seep in. He saw figures in hoodies walk up to the house. Clint sighed as he saw Peter shivering on the steps, and heard the loud music pouring out. "Jesus, I thought you were more of the stay at home and study kind of nerd." Peter's head hung and his long tendrils of hair hung forward and dripped into his lap. Steve walked forward and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"The cars here." Peter slowly got up. He had slipped his shoes back on inside, and he had his shirt balled up in his hands.

Clint opened the door and got in and then Peter followed. Steve scooted in beside Peter.

Tony waited in the front with Happy, "Rough night kiddo?" Peter nodded his head.

Then gave a shrug, "It was fun."

Tony scoffed, "You mean the whole almost drowning part or the getting drunk part?" His stern voice had Peter turn to face away. Tony just shook his head disapprovingly, but he lost the bite to his voice, "We'll talk about this later." Peter felt a little grateful, because he felt the exhaustion start to wash over him. He could hear Tony glance at something and then he cried out, "Is that a hickey!"

Peter's eye shuttered awake and his hand slapped over his neck to try and mask it, but Tony had already caught on. Clint now looked, "I bet it was that girl."

Peter groaned, "Honestly it is nothing," his voice got a pitch higher, "and I only had a little bit of beer. Can I go to sleep now?"

Steve patted Peter's shoulder, "Sure, son. I'm sure you were responsible. Although underage drinking is ill..."

"Please, don't give me a PSA on this." Clint's mouth dropped.

Tony's eyes raised, "Okay, the child is tired now. He is getting all cranky. Bed time." And Peter could not agree more with him. He let the long night and the tough journey wash over him and send him into a heavy sleep. A sleep that weighed his eyes down and forced his body to slump.

 

 

Someone shook him awake, and he removed his head from his pillow. He looked up to find Steve looking down at him, and he could not help but notice a large wet spot on his sweatshirt arms. _That's embarrassing._ Steve shot him a little smile, and Clint silently shook Peter again, "We're here." Peter grumbled as he made his way crawling over Clint to the door. His May waited on the other side with a smile on her face.

"Come on Petey. Time for bed." He made his way into her arms, and somehow just barely made it to his bedroom and collapsed into his bed.


	8. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the title would either be The Talk or the Birds and the Bees. I was so happy when I read LuciferTheHufflepuff's comment because I knew this was coming. So, please enjoy.

Word of the party floated around the hall. People talked about how the nerdy Peter was actually a beast who could do flips and had abs, which is all true. Luckily most people didn't believe it and called it baloney. Some people, the people who had been sober and had heard Karen talk about Peter's Spider-Man duties, looked at him in a new light. They watched wide-eyed as he walked down the hall, and in their heads they tried to visualize him doing and saying what Spider-Man does. Either way Peter now appeared different to others, which he isn't.

The problem came to a head in chemistry. Where the teacher had walked over the shoulders of two boys and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but you can watch videos of..." he eyed up the content and he seemed a little shocked, "of Peter flipping into a pool later." The other kids turned towards him, and he did his best to melt into his seat. Even Ned and MJ looked over at him with wide eyes. He got a text from MJ. _So that's what you did when we left?_ He looked over towards her and then shrugged, and hurriedly hid his phone since the two other boys just got in trouble for that.

Class started and Peter breezed through his work. Chemistry is kind of easy once you have worked with Dr. Banner. Bruce had taught him things way beyond his years in a matter of weeks. He helped Peter get a good grasp on everything. His teacher eyed him up as he pulled out other homework to complete. Teachers always hate it when you try to get other work done in their class. Once Peter showed no sign of returning to his work the teacher sauntered up, "Peter I need you working on what is assigned." Peter looked up, and then he dug through his pile of papers and produced a completed worksheet. The teacher hummed expectedly as he looked over the worksheet. Sometimes teachers are really out ot get you, and that is why the teacher looked a little disappointed but happy when he handed back the paper, "Good job Peter."

Peter smiled back, "Thanks. Can I uh... um finish this work?" The teacher looked at the board and than at the rest of the students working.

"As long as it is school related." Peter nodded and got back to work." Maybe the universe does not hate him after all.

 

Well Parker luck has something to say about that. It should probably, and probably is trademarked. The universal law that when everything goes Peter's way something must go the other way. His English teacher stood at the front going over what the final would look like, and Peter was paying attention until he felt a tingling at the back of his neck.

At first it was not so bad, but then things went haywire. The new developing "spidey sense" had been at first a little bit of nuisance, but never like this. It had always been helpful with things like giant ships come down to Earth, and it was even present in Germany. When Ant-Man had mounted the shield that Peter held he could tell something was going to happen. Now it was just making his head explode, and there was no threat in sight. He figured the more severe the headache the more severe or the closer the threat is, but not in this case. Just a whole bunch of students sitting with their heads propped against their hands doing their best to look like they are listening.

He pushed through for as long as possible until he reasoned with himself that maybe if he just laid his head down then maybe he would feel better. It did not really, and by this time the final review flew completely over his head. Someone softly tapped his shoulder, and he lifted his head. "I've called the nurse. You zoned out about half way through class. Are you tired?" Peter shook his head. "I think it would be best to contact your guardian." Peter really wanted to argue because he didn't want to miss math, but he knew the teacher's words were final.

 

The nurse smiled at him, but he could see the grimace behind it. He ~~probably~~ definitely looks like a truck hit him. He sat in a chair, sipping the water she gave him and swallowing the pills despite knowing they will only give him temporary relief. The nurse can not exactly give him four times a usual dose, and if he asked for it he would sound like a druggie, which to be fair if a normal person consumed the amount of drugs he did they would be a druggie. Bruce had made really strong stuff for him, or as Tony likes to call it the "good stuff".

She had reached May, and she looked over at him a couple of times. He did his best to ignore that conversation feeling a little rude intruding in. She softly placed the phone down and she then explained the situation, "Your aunt is stuck at work," Peter nodded, "but she said she was going to have someone pick you up and take you home. You can go lay down on a cot." Peter nodded, and went to the back room with the odd display of cots. He picked a teal one, and then curled up onto his side. His head still pounded. _Sometimes being Spider-Man sucks._

He looked at the clock as he waited. If he shut his eyes the headache subsided a little, and soon he found himself a sleep. After a little while he heard a deep voice talking to the nurse and then heavy footsteps came near where he was. Someone shadowed over him, but he didn’t pay attention. A strong, firm hand grasped his shoulders and he immediately tensed up. "Kid you alright?" He nodded his head, but his head pounded.

Steve hates the constant reminders of the kid’s young age, and how he always seemed to forget it. Seeing him huddled in on himself is not much more helpful. He tapped him on the shoulder, and Peter craned his neck around to see Steve. He made it into the car and remembers nothing else. Classic black out sickie.

 

He woke up in a nice, large, comfortable bed and he looked around. The compound. Somehow he had gone from the car to the bedroom. _Let's hope that somehow isn't a super soldier carrying me. So embarrassing. Stop thinking, it hurts._

Peter stiffly got up, and painstakingly started walking out of his room. His head felt like it was going to split open. He managed to walk out to the kitchen until he leaned over the island and groaned as his head cracked in half. “Pete?” the voice was booming he groaned even more as it echoed in his head. Now in a low whisper someone approached him, “What’s wrong?” Before they could even come up to rest their hands on his shoulder he instinctively reached back and threw them over. Their back cracked and they moaned a little. Peter saw Clint trying to stretch his back to normal on the ground. He looked down at disbelief. The pain had subsided a little when he had thrown Clint to the ground, but now it came back roaring and he crumpled underneath the pressure of it.

He could not be weak. His legs clambered to stand up. "I'm just going to go back to bed." Everyone watched silently as Peter stumbled back towards his room.

From experience, he knew it wouldn't go away. This happened right after he had gotten bitten by the spider. It just does not make sense though. As the pain worsened the more he curled up on himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

It got worse, so much so that he puked. It has been a long time since he had been sick, and it sucks. At that point the team could no longer ignore his situation. They had sent Natasha in. Given Peter tensing up around all the guys who had approached him so far, but alas it was the same for Natasha. The minute she came to the doorframe he tensed up. His back was to her, and he was half curled half sprawled across his bed. "Petey?" She used a low voice in case this was a sensory overload. "Are you alright?" Peter rolled over and tears streamed down his face.

"It's happening all over again." His face crumpled, and his words came out in sobs.

Natasha went to sit beside him, and he flinched when she went to pull his head into her lap. "It's okay. Brucie is coming to make it all better."

"I just want to go to sleep." His voice projected that of a four-year olds.

Bruce came in with a sedative, he sighed, "I wish I knew what I can do, but hopefully he'll be in less pain when he is asleep." Peter's faced ease as he started to doze off and it brought relief to the others to see him at peace. _Hmmm, they really do care._

 

Tony came into Peter bouncing off the walls, literally. He saw the rest of the exasperated team watching. "What's going on?"

"Steve went to get Peter from school; he was having some headache or something?"

"Really?" He looked disbelievingly at the kid who looked perfectly fine.

"Yeah, he says his spidey-sense was acting up. It was bad. Bruce sedated him so he could sleep it off, and when he woke up Clint felt bad and gave him sugar."

Clint put up his hand defensively, "It always makes kids feel better."

Peter flipped down. "Goodness, kid. Get a stunt double to do that stuff."

"I'm Spider-Man that always helps."

"So spidey-sense acting up?" Peter nodded as he bounced from foot to foot. Tony shook his head. "Anything we should be concerned about?"

Peter shook his head a little too quickly, "It's honestly nothing. I could have gone the rest of the day, but the nurse was pretty adamant about me going home."

Tony nodded, and then shrugged; "Well now you are at the compound. What about we make the most out of it." Tony started turning around and offhandedly commenting, "Something about lemons and lemonade."

Steve nodded, "Let’s make a use of that energy."

Tony then called out, "I'll be in my lab, and I'll tell May you are staying for dinner."

 

Peter still felt a little bit uncomfortable around the rest, and so as he watched Tony leave he panicked and turned towards the others. _They are your team. I should trust them, but do they trust me? Have I proven myself?_ Steve placed a strong hand on his shoulder, "I think Nat has been wanting to spar with you for a while." His eyes went wide as he turned his gaze to Natasha. _They are your team. They would not hurt you, right?_

Natasha shot Steve a look, "Are you sure I don't want to break him?"

Peter crossed his arms defensively, "I got this. Can't be as bad as a dude in a wing suit." Natasha cocked her eyebrows and huffed.

"That's nothing compared to what we do." Peter wanted to argue this, but Natasha started heading towards the training room.

 

As Natasha threw her punches, Peter couldn't help but have a question linger on his tongue. He knew they hated how much he talks during battle, but it would not leave. At some point he just blurted it out, "You guys trust me, right?"

Natasha almost clipped his chin, but Peter hopped out of the way. "Yes, but unlike Tony we don't think you’re ready." _Wow she is blunt._ "And not going to lie." She sprung forward and had Peter in a grasp between her thighs. "None of us are too crazy about having a child on the team." Peter let her crash him to the ground.

He pushed himself up, "I'm not a child." He coughed.

"Peter you are too young to understand." He wanted to fight it tooth and nail, but Natasha interupted it with, "Get up."

 

Everyone sat around the dining room table. Another domestic thing about the Avengers. "So what went down at that party Peter?" Peter felt his shoulders droop, and he tried to laugh and brush it off. That only made everyone's eyes perk.

"Well, uh, not exactly all of it was legal." He quickly reassured, "I didn't take apart in that. I don't do you know... that. Well maybe just a little.... but don't worry May has given me you know... like a sip not like she is a bad parent... My aunt would murder me on the spot. “Now he shuddered from the thought.

The others looked disappointed, "And what about that girl?" Peter stopped with midway to his mouth.

"She um..."

Tony stated the words. "Safe sex." Peter looked up from his plate and looked towards Tony. "You know how the birds and the bees work right?"

Peter, flustered, tried to reassure Tony, "I'm not having sex!"

"Sooner or later."

Peter laughed, "Me? Have any of you meet dweeby Peter Parker. No girl has approached me since ever. Plus, haven't we already talked about this." He started shoving whatever horrid green vegetable Bruce had loaded up on his face into his mouth just so he could ignore whatever territory they wanted to move towards.

Steve crossed his arms. "You can't just ignore this Peter. You are coming to an age..."

"Nope."

Clint chuckled, "Look who is talking the hundred year old some virgin." Bucky smirked. "I heard this interesting theory that you get your powers from your virginity, and that is why you are so strong." Steve sighed and shook his head.

"If things get serious." Peter shuddered.

 _What is this? Overcooked cabbage?_ He swallowed the food, Aunt May did teach him manners, "I don't want to be doing that. For all I know I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Let's just say spiders reproduce very differently from humans."

Tony's hand now started to do those grand hand motions, "Either way Peter. You don't want to have to worry about STDs and children." Any desire for food disappeared, and Peter hid his face in his hands.

"Why?"

"Your aunt thought, with us being the Avengers, maybe you be less embarrassed."

 A low groan escaped Peter's lips, "It makes it worse." He looked around at them. "You were my heroes, and know you are telling me how to have safe sex. Cap's PSAs for sex ed. is already enough."

"Look all I'm saying is why have to deal with abortion when you could prevent any unwanted children in the beginning through education and safe sex. I mean I should know, and look at me child-free." Tony threw a glance over to Peter, "Well, almost."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. You’re growing."

He grumbled, "If one more person tells me my body is 'flowering' again..."

Natasha shrugged, "It is not so bad."

"It's different for me. I don't even know how things work being part spider. I sure hope I can't do everything a spider can." He shuddered. "I definitely don't want spinnerets."

"Spinnerets wouldn't be so bad."

"Uh, yes they would. Spinnerets aren't on their wrist."

"Oh."

"So I got this. The whole birds and the bees, and puberty. Whatever."

"Okay, then how did you almost drown at that party last night?" Peter had wanted to avoid that very question, but then he looked at everyone else’s gazes and knew there was no getting out of this.

"Well there is this guy, Flash, he has something against me."

"Does this imply the guy tried to drown you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't..." _Why do they always treat me like a child? Like I can't take care of myself?_

Peter snapped. "I'm good. I can handle myself. I've always been able to manage." The others were silent. Peter got up and then softly muttered, "I'll get ready to go home." One of the blessings of Happy was that he didn't talk about it.


	9. UPDATE

I'm going on a long trip. I won't have internet connection and I won't be able to post, and I don't think Chapter Seven is ready. I'll come back around June 27th, and I would expect a lot to be posted around then. I'll be spending 8 hours in a car everyday so I definitely going to finish this and probably some one shots. Peace out. Have a great summer. And I'm truly sorry I have not finish posting and it is getting postponed even more, but it is not ready.


	10. And We Are Back... Sorta

I got back from my trip a couple of days ago, and it was awesome. I wrote a lot and finished this work, but as I was reading through what I already had written on the 50 page printout (sorry trees that I killed so I could be offline) I thought I could do better. Then I worked up a new outline and pretty much set the old draft on fire. So yeah I am starting up again. I want this better than what I have now. I am going to utilize some of the writing that I have in this work, because it is the same premise but I think with my new layout I get my point across better.

So I need you. (Someone get me an Uncle Sam Poster here.) What did you like? What didn't like? What would you like to see? How can I improve? What am I doing well? Should I finish posting this and then post the revamped version? Keeping in mind that if I don't post it right away you are going to see more new material in the next version. In PoBaA 2.0 (it's my working title, it is just an abbreviation)* as I like to call it. *Fun fact: my last working title was After SM:HC, which is abbreviated for After Spider-Man Homecoming, I had no clue what the title was going to be

I also would like to stress that summer is very busy for me, and usually when I come home from work I am drop dead tired. So this PoBaA 2.0 probably wouldn't drop until August or possibly later.

Please give me feedback.  
Peace out.  
Keep it fresh.

~That Hippie Chick


	11. Say Hello to the Revamped Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we're back, but better.

Food. Again. That is what he needs to do. The door opens to the small fridge that is usually packed with food, part of May's personal mission to make sure Peter is eating enough, but right now it is sparse.

  
Let's take stock of the fridge: mayo (eww), cheddar cheese, jelly, tomatoes, lettuce, kale (only acceptable if blended with other fruits and veggies), cold pizza (yahtzee!), pickles, orange juice, half gallon of milk, ranch, hot sauce, soy sauce, ketchup, mustard, strawberries, one slice of ham, and apple butter. Condiments aside the food would probably only be enough for half of the day. The obvious first thing to eat was the two slices of pizza, a couple seconds in the microwave and they slid down Peter's throat. The pizza only chips away at his massive ball of hunger. There is a sandwich in their somewhere... if he can just find some bread that isn't stale. After cleaning out the bread, the tomatoes, lettuce, ham, and majority of the cheese are next to go. After this amount of food any normal person would be stuffed or at least full. Then again Peter is growing, has a crazy metabolism, and a healing factor to keep up with. He grabbed all the fruits and veggies along with the almost empty carton of orange juice, and then poured it into the blender he got out. It isn't that much just the rest of the kale and strawberries with barely a cup of orange juice. It didn't tase the greatest, but his panging stomach could barely complain. That will have to hold me off, and use the rest of the food wisely.  
Peter looked around the apartment and spinned around trying to find something to do. The window immeadiatley peaked his intrest, but of course the minute he puts on his suit Mr. Stark will be notified and he doesn't want that. Heaven forbid, he goes out in his 'onesie' and then get spotted and then Mr. Stark will be notified through social media. Can Peter do anything without Mr. Stark being notified? Probably not given he is the man who knows all.

During his twirls his eyes land on the mess peeking out from his halfway open door. May has been bothering me about that mess for months, and I'm pretty sure she is ready to clean it herself. Aunt May shouldn't have to clean it, because she already has enough on her plate. Guess I got to do it. Peter trudges off on a mission to find the cleaning supplies, they are either in the closet by the bathroom, or under the kitchen sink, or prehaps... they had a spot under the bathroom sink Peter learned after an extensive search.

  
_For your convience so you are not bored out of your brains, and I will not embarass myself we will skip me cleaning my room and hating every single minute of it._

  
Peter flops onto his bed, and everything is defintely not just shoved into containers on the shelf in his closet. Organizing was never in the contract all he ever had to was clean. And time check, 5:36. Finally! May will be home soon. Peter sits there for a bit and scrolls through his phone, and when it can no longer serve its purpose he chucks it to the side. 


End file.
